A dongle is a small piece of hardware that can attach to a computer, a television, or another electronic device, and that, when attached, enables additional functions, such as copy protection, audio, video, games, data, or other services. These services may only be available when the dongle is attached. A dongle may be easily removed and replaced from electronic devices via an interface, such as a universal serial bus (USB) interface, a Lightning connector, a high-definition media interface (HDMI), a wireless interface, or the like.